


Declarations

by ringwinning



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringwinning/pseuds/ringwinning
Summary: Perry just wants to see Heinz smile.





	Declarations

"I mean it's... it's just a _day_ , right? Just-just like any _other_ day of the year. Another way for shops to _capitalize_ on people, and for couples to _gorge_ on those huge _porterhouses._ It's..."

Perry glanced at the calendar. February 12th. _Ah._

"I- _I_ dunno. It's nothing. Nevermind." 

He studied his nemesis, weighed the distinct ache in his expression, and devised a plan.

  


* * *

  


Two days later, he returned to Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. with a dozen red roses clutched in his paw.

"Oh, Perry the _Platypus._ " Heinz whispered in awe. Perry couldn't help smiling at the sight. "How... unexpected. _Thank_ you."

**Author's Note:**

> A little mini just before the Valentine's event ends. Welcome to my first drabble ever.
> 
> If you're so inclined, come join me on [my tumblr](http://inators.tumblr.com) or the [Perryshmirtz discord server](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdiscord.gg%2FrRuzqNW&t=OGM5NzRjNzkzM2I5OTAxZDE3ZGNmMGE1OTgzODkwOWY0MmNkYTE1OCw3eVRBcHpLeA%3D%3D&b=t%3AfJL2W5yyflT_j60r4H9hjw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fperryshmirtz-events.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182016407003%2Fvalentines-perryshmirtz-event-what-love-means&m=1).  
> And if you feel like tracking Perry's development a little more closely, come follow my [Perry RP blog](http://fedoratm.tumblr.com)!


End file.
